Lead Me
by MischiefManaged9
Summary: First set in between seasons 4 & 5. Hyde and Jackie fall in love but don't know how to express it. Will they change for each other? Or will Hydes fear of love and Jackies shallow ways get in the way?
1. 1-Start of Something New

Set in between season 4 and 5, the summer when Jackie and Hyde start noticing each other. This is my first fan fiction for that 70's show! Hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think! :)

Chapter 1- "Start of Something New"

Jackie comes fast down the steps and slams open the basement door. Hyde is sitting in his famous, old lawn chair "reading" a _Sports Illustrated._ "You seem upset.. I'll be leaving now." Hyde says while throwing the magazine on the wooden table.

"You don't even want to ask whats wrong HYDE?" Jackie glares up.

_Why does she always come to m_e thought Hyde, "do you need something? Or are you still moping over Kelso?"

"I'm writing him a break- up letter but I need help.. See Hyde I don't want the summer to end and for everyone to think he broke up with me. This way its even in writing that I'm still in control!"

Jackie thought to herself and smiled at the idea of everyone thinking she ended it, not letting everyone know the embarrassing memory of proposing to Kelso and having him literally leave town over it.

"How about writing something other than the word stupid all over the page.. and Jackie, really? Pink paper?" Hyde tried not to let out a smile

Jackie moved even closer to Hyde pointing out why pink colored paper was important but all Hyde saw was her.. for the first real time.

She stopped talking and looked blankly up at him with big sincere eyes. He could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating but not just in a bad way for the first time. Hyde couldn't make his eyes stop looking.

_What, dude you hate this girl. Stop looking. Make an excuse. Leave now. _"Uh Jackie that's fantastic but you can handle this, trust me. I got to go.. Mrs. Foreman needs me.. so bye" Hyde said while skipping every other stair on the basement steps.

_What the actual fuck was that_


	2. 2-Burning Through the Tracks Again

"Burning Through the Tracks Again"

Author:Underthebrightblue

*This chapter takes place a few hours after chapter one "Start of Something New"*

`Steven Hyde's sunglasses were thrown onto the night stand while the owner of them paced back and forth in his small bedroom in the Forman's basement. He sat on the edge of his bed, tapped his foot aggressively and sat back up. Repeating this several times, he finally tried to just shut the lights off and pass out for the remainder of the night.

`Laying in bed without any other distractions, Hyde could just_ think_. He thought of the days he first met Jackie, all the times she was a total bitch to him in the math class they shared and how he wouldn't even give someone as stuck up like her the time of day._ I've seen Jackie a million other times, and each time was miserable. Why did I freeze up when she became inches from my face? Fuck no. I'll never conform to be something, someone like that. Like the man she would want me to be. _Hyde shook his head negatively while slowly closing his eyes and having dreams sweep over him.

* * *

Rough large hands touched the back of the radiant skin of Jackie Burkhart. Jackie jumped slightly at the touch, and turned around. Hyde stood behind her in his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt, ripped dirty jeans., and the boots Jackie bought him a year ago. Without even thinking, Jackies small fragile fingers were becoming knotted in a curl of Hyde's dark hair. Without saying anything she perked up on her tippy toes and could feel Hyde's breath get deeper as the small puffs of air hit her face.

"Steven you haven't told me how pretty I am since we've gotten here! Where are we anyway?" Jackie said, while moving her hands to her sides. Without a response, he took her hand and led her through a red door which opened up into the familiar basement. Already on the couch was Donna and Eric, "Oh, here comes the lovebirds! Maybe we should give them some space." Winked Donna

"I'm gonna go do it!" Smiled Eric as they disappeared behind the shower curtain.

"Thats not much privacy, and why is it so dark in here? I need natural lighting to look my best!" Barked Jackie

Without any word Hyde looked at her and moved his lips to form words but no noise came out. "What, Hyde? I don't understand."

Stevens hands reached out and gently moved her face closer to his, and at last he made the move and made their lips meet.

Jackie woke up with a cold sweat instantly, while reaching up to feel the skin on her lips.

_What the actual fuck was that?_


	3. 3-Never Say Never

Jackie couldn't fall back asleep no matter how much ABBA she listened too. The soft vibrations on her bed did nothing but make her much more anxious. She sat up and tip toed her way to her window frame looking over Point Place, her kingdom. She was Jackie Burkhart, the Queen of Point Place High School, the head cheerleader and obviously the prettiest person in the area, in the whole world even.

She never thought she could be in love with someone who wasn't Michael Kelso. He was beautiful, not as beautiful as her, but he was more worthy than most to even be seen with her. However for the last few hours Jackie wasn't thinking of Michaels silky hair, model-like body or any memories of the back of his van. Instead she was thinking about the day she sat next to Hyde himself on her Daddy's car while looking at the stars. Nothing but silence, Jackie didn't even want to talk for the first time, just being with him was enough. _Why didn't we just date then? He told me he didn't feel anything when we kissed, I thought I didn't either. Maybe I was just still so hurt over Michael and Laurie._. Thought Jackie. We will just have to see how tomorrow goes. She sighed still looking up at the stars.

* * *

The basement was never so bright.

Waking up, Hyde never felt so anxious and nauseous in his entire life.

_Oh what the fuck, I need to shower._

Stretching out of his Bruce Lee shirt and tossing it onto the cold tile floor and then lazily taking his jeans and boxers off in one same movement; he jumped into the warm flow of streaming water.

_More time to think.. I don't even know why I feel like this. The thought of Jackie makes me nauseous now? That's a whole new level of hatred right_? Hyde chuckled.  
_Today is going to be a fucking good day, I can tell._

Without noticing it, Hyde started humming to David Bowies "Be my Wife"  
"I've lived all over the world, I've left every place. Please be mine, share my life, stay with me.."  
Hyde sang the words right into Mrs. Formans shampoo bottle.

Downstairs Mrs. Forman herself could hear the un-tuned vocals coming from the drains.  
"Well Steven is in a good mood, ha ha ha ha" Kitty said while flipping over her famous pancakes.  
Almost missing every other step, Hyde greeted Kitty with a kiss on her cheek.

"Well whats this good mood about? Not that I mind!" Kitty pressed  
"Yeah Hyde, what gives? Today we have like a million chores dude remember from Red. And I for one didn't sleep at all thanks to.." Eric didn't finish his sentence after seeing his mother giving him a glare.  
"Thanks to what, Eric?" Hyde said with a sly grin.  
"Oh you know, Hydes awful singing."  
Hydes face turned bright red. "Well lets get our pathetic asses to the Hub. Have a good day Mrs. Forman."

* * *

While driving down the unpopluated back roads towards Downtown, all Hyde could do was look forward to seeing Jackie. He wanted to reassure himself that this was all just a misunderstanding, that it was just hate for him and her like always.  
Pushing through the glass door and hearing the bells chime at his arrival he looked around and noticed the rest of the group hasn't arrived yet.

"So dude, Donna and I are going up to Jackies cabin. I know you guys don't get along, at all.. But you should come so Donna and I can get some alone time." Eric laughed but gave Hyde a pleading look.  
"Uh yeah okay, as long as you supply the beer."

"Deal! Just distract Jackie for me, I want this weekend to be special for Donna and I, she still thinks I really don't want to be with her. I just didn't want to be a rebound but I can see now that's not what this would have been..."  
Erics voice started fading slowly in the back of Hydes busy brain.

_A whole weekend with Jackie.. why am I feeling like this?_

Hydes thoughts were interrupted by the dinging of the door. Hyde looked up and in came Jackie and Donna.  
Jackie and Hydes eyes met at the same time, and only lasted for a second. They both looked away and turned bright red.  
_Shit this is real.._ They both thought.

"Hey Jackie, hows that letter for Kelso going?" Hyde stammered  
"Its going, its in my daddy's car now. Maybe you can walk me outside to re-read it over?"  
Without another word they walked right back out of the Hub together.  
"What the hell.. they weren't yelling at eachother." Erics eyes followed them out

* * *

"And I think you are stupid.. and will be NOTHING without me. And don't forget I broke up with you! Love, but not real love, Jackie Burkhart." Jackie finished the last sentence.

Hyde couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Hyde, this isn't funny! I want him to know its really over." Jackie looked up and both faces were just inches away from each other.  
Hyde felt like he was about to be sick. _Quick say something before she thinks your a weirdo_

"So Forman invited me to go with you guys up to your parents cabin. I figured we could make fun of those love puppy's or something." Hyde gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for thinking that sentence up that fast.

"Hyde, I think I want to kiss you."

Hyde forgot to breath while hearing those words come off her soft lips. He cupped his hand under her chin, and weaved his fingers through her beautiful, soft black curls. He moved his face down and collided his lips gently at first.  
Jackies eyes got huge, and in response she threw her arms around Steven Hydes necks, drawing both bodies as close as possible and kissed him with a passion shes never felt.


	4. 4- Only Hope

The aftermath of the kiss was dense in a way of neither knew what the other wanted next. Hyde moved his face back and looked at Jackie for any hints on what to do. He saw her untelling bright hazel eyes and pouty lips, and he knew everything he has been feeling was completely true.

However Hyde has never felt love, everyone who was meant to taught him love walked out of his life. He always somewhat blamed himself for everyone leaving, and the last thing he wanted now is to make Jackie leave.

"Damn Jackie, you cant just go throwing yourself at people! This doesn't change anything." Hyde yelled as he broke away and walked down the afternoon filled streets of downtown Point Place.

Jackie was speechless. She didn't mean anything bad, she thought he felt something too. She moved her slender fingers to touch her lips, she still felt the tingling electic shock that Hydes kiss left. Never being denied like this, Jackie sorrowfully walked back into the Hub pretending like nothing just happened.

* * *

How could Hyde act like this never happened? He could avoid her, sure. Eventually he knew Jackie would be annoying him down in the basement, proding him for answers. He could avoid her.. but now he can't because he fucking likes her.

_She probably hates me now. The one thing I didnt want to happen, I just made happen. I just pushed her the fuck away._ Hydes thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. He slammed his head over and over into the concrete walls.

Without noticing anyone walked in, Eric was giving Hyde a questioned look.

"Dude?"

"Oh hey, I didnt see you. Ha this.. this is nothing. Just seeing how strong the walls are. Incase the government you know, trys to take over the basement."

"Right.. anyway remember to pack up whatever your taking up to Jackies cabin. We are leaving tomorrow around noon."

_Shit, I forgot about the cabin._

"Yeah, uh is Jackie still cool with me going?

"Absolutley. While I was leaving the Hub she said how she was looking forward to just the four of us going up."

Hyde couldn't help but show a small smile.

* * *

That night was hell for both Burkhart and Hyde. They spent most of the night stirring into their own beds, trying to figure out what they were going to do when they saw the other.

Jackie didn't care what anyone thought. She loved Steven Hyde and she knew she was going to win him over one way or another. Determined as ever, sleepless Jackie planned out her outfits perfectly for the next 3 days she would be spending with Hyde himself.

On the other side of town Hyde was trying to come to terms with how much he dwelled love. His problems stemmed from his parents own marriage, and also how they neglected to show him anything besides drunken nights.

_I can't let Forman down. I will just avoid her at all costs this weekend. I will just be my usual cool self._

With those last thoughts, Hyde slept away to his dream world.

* * *

The next morning Jackie woke up covered in a pile of clothes she was shifting through the night before. _Todays the day!_ Jackie jumped up in excitement.

Dressing in her cutest blue and yellow sun dress, she let her hair lay down loose around her face. She curled the ends and touched up her face with a smidge of make-up. Before leaving she gave herself one last look in the mirror, blew herself a kiss and knew she would win Hyde over these next three days.


	5. 5- Here We Go Again

Red and black hair danced in the wind, as the Lincoln raced towards the boys house. Jackie had one hand on the steering wheel and another on the window sill. Tapping away at her thoughts as she ignored Donnas babbling.

"I hope this weekend fixes things between Eric and I. I really needed this, thanks Jackie."

"Yeah, no problem.. Do you think Hyde ever, you know, thinks about me?"

"Ha ha, Jackie you aren't being serious are you? I thought you guys absolutely loathed each other."

I wish it was that simple. Jackie thought, and turned up the radio to dismiss the conversation.

* * *

"Dude they are here!" Eric yelled into the basement door

_Shit._

Hyde put on his aviators, grabbed his bags and walked towards the driveway. While walking out the screen door, he noticed Jackie leaning against the side of the car not looking his way.

_She's probably avoiding me too, this will be easy._

"So you guys ready to start driving. Its a long trip. Eric do you want to drive? I'll probably take a beauty nap..Not like I need it." Jackie corrected herself

"Yeah, seriously. I'd love to get my hands on this beauty."

Eric and Donna got into the front two seats, and Jackie slid into the back. Which left Hyde to sit in the back with her.

As he got in, he tried not to look over at her. However as the wind started coming back through the windows Jackie's perfume drifted over and gave Hyde that intoxicating feeling all over again. He looked in the corner of his eye and noticed she was wearing his favorite colors, blue and yellow. _Damn._

Hyde kept his eyes glued to his window, all he could see was the familiar layout of trees and houses every now and again. His eyes shifted towards the front and he could see Donna's head against Eric's shoulder, he wished that he could give Jackie a normal relationship like that, if she even still wanted anything like that.

In the corner of his eye, a slight movement attracted his attention. Jackie was passed out and her head turned towards him with her eyes completely shut. Hyde finally could get some staring out of the way before anyone would notice. _She looks so uncomfortable. I just want to grab her.. and look at those lips. Damn Jackie._ Hyde did all he could to not just reach out.

Minutes felt like hours and Hyde didn't even notice they arrived until the car came to an abrupt stop. Jackie yawn and blinked awake and made eye contact immediately with his deep brown eyes. She gave him just a slight, small smile that made everything inside him feel like its about to burst.

"You were snoring pretty loud. I was making sure you weren't suffocating."

"Whatever you say Hyde. Maybe you just can't keep your eyes off." Replied Jackie.

Hyde bit the corners pf his mouth to hold back a smile.

* * *

"So there's the master bedroom upstairs.. I figured you and Eric should have it." Jackie said facing Donna.

"Oh lets go check this out! Try not to kill each other you two!" Donna called and she got pulled up the stair's.

"Uh you and I, there's a bedroom down here, and luckily it has two beds in it. So it won't be too awkward."

"Oh. That'll work." _Gulp_

Jacked unzipped one of the front pockets on her luggage bags and pulled out an expensive looking bottle of alcohol and waved it towards Hyde.

"Want to drink a little with me in the room? I think Donna and Eric have a lot to work through up there." She let out a playful giggle.

"Free beer? I'm in." Hyde grabbed the bottle out of Jackie's hands and walked towards the wooden door that lead to the bedroom.  
_Just act cool dude_ Hyde thought as he pushed on the door.

The room opened up with red walls, and cherry stained wood floors. Two beds were in the center with matching cotton pillows, and black satin sheets. The blankets were folded neatly at the foot of the bed completely untouched.

"So do you like? My parents hired a bunch of people to design this place when they first bought it." Jackie asked from the doorway

"Not too bad. Lets drink."

Hyde took off the wrappings and held it out to Jackie.

"Ladies first"

Jackie took a sip and immediately scrunched up her face, "Wowzers, that's strong."

"Ha Ha, or you just a light weight."

Hyde took a first and second sip and looked at her in the corner of his sunglasses.

_Just drinking some liquid confidence. Lets get through this night._ Hyde took another sip.

"So what happened the other day.." Jackie picked up the bottle and took a big swig before finishing her sentence, "I'm sorry. I know I probably came off super strong. Usually I'm not like this."

He didn't want her to be apologizing to him. He wanted to keep kissing her. _I cant lie anymore._

"Jackie... no. Look, don't be sorry in all honesty.."

Hyde was cut off by the sounds of a loud knock coming from the front door.

Jackie looked up startled, "Who the hell could that be?"

Hyde watched her as her small frame opened the door. The warm air pushed her hair past her shoulder.

"Michael! What are you doing here!" Jackie walked backwards bumping into the sofa.

Kelso walked in and grabbed Jackie by the sides. Without saying a word, he pulled her face up and kissed her.


	6. 6-Not So Close

"Michael, what the hell! Get off me!" Jackie pushed him and marched off towards the bedroom.

Hyde didn't acknowledge Kelso but chased after her direction instead.

"Knock Knock, its just me. This is kind of my room too, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. Come in." Jackie said in between sobs

Hyde wasn't prepared to see what he walked in on. There was Jackie, no makeup, her hair a mess and she was just sitting in his over sized Led Zeppelin shirt.

"Sorry I found this on the ground.. I can buy you a new one. I probably ruined it." She said while whipping her face with one of the corners.

"Jackie, you look beautiful." Hyde walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and sat next to her, using one of his hands to play with the ends of her hair.

"Oh Steven!" She threw her hands around him and cried softly into his chest

"Jackie, call me stupid, but why are you so upset?"

"Honestly Hyde, I don't know what to say to Michael. I like someone, and its not him. Michaels was my first and only boyfriend, I dont even know if I could be with someone else."

"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Tell that someone how you feel, and work at it everyday and everything will be fine."

"Hyde?"

"Yeah?"

"Its you."

Without any hesitation, Hydes fingers reached up on Jackies cheek and pulled her face inches from his.

"I like you too."

Jackie let out a squeal and threw her hands around Hyde, wrapping him in a tight hug. Hyde squeezed her for a second, then released and looked straight at her eyes. That familiar feeling came back where his insides were about to explode, his face turned bright red and without thinking, he kissed her. This time they both had no plans of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

The rest of the night they laid in one bed together with Jackie snuggled in Hydes arms. Hyde couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and he had no plans to look away. They exchanged quick kisses, and laughed together for absolutely no reason. _This is the best day of my life_ Hyde thought.

When Jackie fell asleep, Hyde wrapped her tightly in the blankets and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back beautiful." Hyde whispered  
He quietly went towards the bathroom. Damn, I need to take a piss.

On the couch was Kelso with his head in his hands.

"Dude?"

"Oh hey Hyde.. Whats up?"

"Whats up with you?"

"I came here to prove my love to Jackie and she hates me. I just want to show her how much I have growed up."  
"Well first Kelso its grown up, not growed. Dude, you left her the day she told you she wanted to get married. You cant blame her for moving on.."

"Wait moving on? Who could she possibly move on with?" Kelso let out a loud laugh, "There is this thing between Jackie and I that nobody else could understand. Only beautiful people could. There isn't anybody else in Point Place that could satisfy her like I could."  
"Whatever man" Hyde slipped out of the room with doubts rushing in his head.

* * *

The next morning Jackie was woken up by the peaking sun streaming through the windows. She gave out a big stretch and pull out at the blankets.

"Good morning puddin' pop" Jackie smiled and opened her eyes completely. She was shocked to see nobody else was in the room with her, "Steven?"

She threw her legs over the bed side, and looked around for pants. She grabbed a pair of his over sized pjs and threw them on. Walking through the kitchen she saw Donna and Eric kissing all over the kitchen.

"Woah morning lovebirds, have you seen Hyde anywhere?"

"Yeah actually he said he had to head home early for some reason." Donna replied in between kisses.

"oh.." Jackie frowned

_Guess he didn't enjoy last night._

"Yeah he was talking to me last night." Kelso said while watching cartoons. "I was telling him all about why you wont find anyone better than me JACKIE."

"Why would you say that Michael? As a matter of fact, I have found someone better. And now I'm going back to prove it to him."

Jackie rushed into the bedroom and just grabbed as much as she could carry out to the car. She told everyone how important it was for her to get back to town, and started her journey to the love of her life.

* * *

Still wearing her pjs from the night before, she threw her hair up in a messy bun and slammed the car door behind her. She marched down the basement steps and knocked as loud as she could manage on the wooden door.

"Jeez Red forget your keys or something?" Hyde opened the door without realizing who it was.

"Oh Jackie.. look."

"No Steven Hyde, you sit down on the couch right now!" Barked Jackie

Hyde listened and sat down, "Now what?"

"You are just going to listen. Whatever Michael told you, it isn't true." She sat down on the edge of the coffee table and grabbed his hands, "I have never felt this way for a guy in my entire life. You make me want to be a better person. I dont even think about money, or diamonds when I'm with you. You make me think about real things Steven, I dont want that to go away."

Hyde removed her hands and stood up, "Jackie I can't be that guy that can provide that easy life for you. I've always been a bottom feeder.. I dont know you want from me."

Jackie walked towards him, "I want you, I want us to be bottom feeders together."

"I dont want to sound like a pussy, but I'm afraid to lose you already."

"Oh Steven! That is so sweet. Lets be together then. Dont worry about anything. Please."

"I dont know."

"Steven.. please." Jackie looked at him with those pleading eyes.

Hyde pulled Jackie in close and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Lets give it a shot."


	7. 7- Can't Hide Forever

The next two days flew by for the new couple. They enjoyed the privacy while everyone was still at the cabin. They were falling in love with the other, fast and they spent most of the nights whispering secrets nobody else knew while laying as close to each other as possible.

The morning that everyone would be coming back quickly sprung up, and Jackie kissed Hyde goodbye to sneak home and get ready.

"I'll see you soon and we will announce this together." Hyde helped Jackie get her coat on.

"See you soon baby." Jackie jogged up the stairs.

Hyde went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face

_Damn, why am I so nervous... Oh yeah Kelso is going to be pissed. Oh well!_

Hyde smiled and threw on his familiar glasses. He went over to his chair and could hear the car engines shutting off in the garage.

"I'll see you later guys." Eric called and came down the stairs to unload his packed bag of clothes into the washing machine.

"Hyde! Dude, that weekend was amazing! Donna and I are the best we've ever been. Why'd you leave so early?

"Didn't feel so good. Pass me a Popsicle."

Eric opened the freezer and threw an orange pop his way, "Yeah, Jackie ditched too so it was just Kelso, Donna and I at first but then we called Fez and he brought up some girl from the DMV with him. I'm not sure if they are dating or he kidnapped her." Eric let out a laugh

"Eric, you know you are my oldest friend right? When I first moved into that shitty trailer park with my parents you were the first one that would even come over and didn't think anything about where I lived."

"Yeah.. Hyde, why is this coming up?"

_Here goes nothing._

"Because your going to call me crazy but I think I'm dating Jackie."

Eric almost spit out the drink he was chugging down, "HA HA you almost got me there buddy. You can't do that while I'm drinking dude."

Hyde gave Eric a serious look, "I'm not lying. We spent the last 48 hours together and I actually didn't hate it. She is changing man, and so am I."

_I honestly think I'm in love with her_ Hyde thought to himself but decided to keep that detail out for now.

"Holy shit dude, your being serious. Well I support you no matter what, your like my brother. Just... you are going to have to tell Kelso."

"We planned on telling everyone else today. She's coming down with Donna later on."

"Remind me to pop some popcorn." Eric elbowed Hyde.

* * *

Jackie was shifting through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for the big announcement. She pulled out some of her favorite blazers, sun dresses and high wasted pants and didn't find anything in them like she used too.

_That's odd_

Instead she grabbed one of the shirts Steven let her have and tied the back up so it wasn't so big. She threw on some boot- legged jeans and pinned the sides of her hair up while taking the curlers out of the ends of her hair. She went over to her vanity and decided not to go with the clear lip gloss but the ruby red lip stick instead. _Oh my god, I'm in love_

She ran over to her phone and dialed, "Donna, please answer."

"Hello?"

"Donna! Its me. I was gonna tell you this later but it can't wait. I'm dating Steven.. but that's not the crazy part. I love him."

Donna laughed over the phone and then got silent, "Your being serious?!"

"Yes, we were going to tell everyone that we are dating later but you see I was just doing my makeup and everyday, as you probably noticed, I wear clear lip gloss. **BUT** today, I chose Ruby Red!"

"Jackie, you guys are dating?! Can we talk about THAT please?"

"Donna! You are missing the whole point. I love him!"

"Okay, Okay you guys are dating and you love him. Does he know?"

"Donna, I think he knows that we are dating. He has no idea that I love him though! Lets see how it goes after we announce everything today."

"Ha Ha, I'll bring the popcorn."

Jackie rolled her eyes and clicked the phone back to the receiver, smiling over the little bottle of ruby red lip stick.

* * *

Jackie and Donna started walking towards the basement stairs.

"You ready for this Donna? I don't know how Kelso will take it"

"Yeah, that's why I brought the snacks." Donna laughed and held up a big bag of freshly buttered popcorn.

Opening the door, Jackie walked towards Hyde while he stood up. He kissed her on the cheek but nobody seemed to notice.

"Jackie, my shirt. You look beautiful."

Jackie flushed, "Lets get this over with."

"Hey, everyone we have something to tell everyone."

Donna sat next to Eric on the couch and the both indulged in the savory snacks while looking back and forth between Jackie and Hyde to Kelso and back again.

"We've decided that over this summer we got to really know each other and we are giving dating a shot.."

Kelso and Fez bursted with laughter, "You aren't being serious are you?"

"We didn't mean this to happen.. it just did. Now that is has, we are both trying to make it work." Jackie explained

"No, Jackie dont explain it. We shouldn't have to. We are dating. Kelso, man I hope we can still be friends after this."

"He's not even more attractive than me Jackie!" Kelso stormed out

"I'm not mad.. but Nina is waiting for me, so I will be leaving now. Good Day!" Fez followed the same steps.

"Well that went well." Eric laughed to break the tension

* * *

Jackie and Hyde spent the rest of the night up on the water tower, sipping beers and letting the warm summer breeze fill the air.

"So at least Donna, Eric and I think Fez took it well.." Jackie laughed and taking another sip.

"Don't worry about Kelso, he will get over it."

"I'm not worried, I'm with you. I feel safe." She pulled his glasses off and put them on herself, "I don't know how you see in these things at night. Ha ha"

_She feels safe with me?_ Hyde stared at her wonder struck.

"Jackie, you feel safe with me?"

"Completely. Right now I'm not afraid of falling off the water tower, or what time it is. Or even what I'm going to wear tomorrow. It's strange. It's like that feeling you get when" She let out that giggle that Hyde wished he could listen to everyday for the rest of his life.

_I love her- but I cant. I don't want to hurt her._

Hyde stood up, "Jackie I don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm going to hurt you. Or your going to hurt me. I don't know how to do this."

Jackie stood up and took the glasses off, "Steven do you know why you wear these things everyday? Its a shield for you. You don't show any emotion behind these and now to me your starting to open up and its scaring you."

"That's crazy Jackie, I wear them because they are what every rock and roll legend wears."

"No, that's an excuse. Steven I'm not going anywhere. You cant run anymore because we are almost graduating from high school and I want to go where you go. So if you want to break up because you think I'm stupid, or too shallow then fine but don't do it because your afraid of falling in love because it's already too late for that for me because I love you."

Jackie covered her mouth but it was too late, the words slipped out. Embarrassed by her confession, she nudged past Hyde and climbed down the water towers ladder.

_She loves me?_


	8. 8- Closer

**Hey "Lead Me" readers, I just wanted to say thank you for continuing to read all the chapters up to this point. It literally means the world to me!

I love these two and I have so many plans still for this series. This chapter is a BIG (but in a subtle way) character development chapter, I love getting feed back so please tell me what you think so far! Whats your favorite chapter?!  
P.s; I know Jackie is a year younger on That 70's Show, but to make the rest of my chapters really work I made them all in the same grade. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

"Jackie, no wait!" Hyde raced down the ladder and caught up to her, tears were streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?!" Hyde asked while trying to stop her from running off

"You don't think this is scary for me too? No, because I have gotten close and I have thought I loved before, and when I opened up to Michael I got cheated on every time or he would just straight up leave me. I have trust issues too but somehow you only think about yourself!"  
"Jackie I didn't think about it like that. Look this morning I realized something.. I've loved you since the day we had our first date on your dads car. Do you remember that? You kissed me and you said you felt nothing and I lied and said I didn't either but since then I loved you. I tried to get over it, you were with Kelso and I guess I fooled myself into thinking you disgusted me but the other day when we were writing Kelso that break up letter it all came flooding back."

"Steven did you say love?" Jackie smiled

"Yes, I don't know when I'll have the confidence to say it again but now that its out.. you know how I feel too." Hyde laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "Lets get you home, I think you're a little drunk my love."

Jackie agreed and wrapped one arm tight around Stevens back while sliding his glasses back on over her eyes.

* * *

Hyde woke up from the sounds of crashing coming from somewhere in the basement. Hyde sleepily got off the bed and went towards the noise, there he saw Eric getting into his famously known "candy land money stash", "Foreman what are you doing with your stash of money? Ha Ha"

"Hyde, we graduate in just one year. Schools starting up soon and Donna can graduate a semester early. If I work my ass off, I probably can manage to do that too."

"So why do you need money?"

"Well we have been the best as a couple, and after everything we've been through; I'm proposing. I figured with your new-found relationship or whatever weirdness it is, you'd understand where I'm coming from."

"Yeah dude, I'm happy for you. When you going to look at rings?"

"Actually now, want to come?"

"Ha Ha I'm not ready for that marriage stuff yet, still freaks me out. Jackie and I have gotten really close lately though."

"Speaking of getting close.. have you guys, you know done it?" Eric laughed, "Usually by now your saying details."

"It's not like that with her." Hyde angrily sat up and walked towards his room

"Guess you really are changing." Eric smiled and went out the basement door.

* * *

Jackie knocked obnoxiously loud on Donna's front door.

"Good Morning Bob!" Jackie Chirped, " I'm here to kidnap your daughter to take her school shopping. It starts up in a few days, and she can't go back wearing the same things as always!"

"Oh Jackie, you are always a pleasure. I'll go get her."

Jackie and Donna drove through the crowded Friday streets on the way to the Point Place mall.

"Jackie, I have to admit you aren't annoying like usual, what gives?"

"Honestly Donna, I'm just so happy. Like deep down happy. It's not from shoes, or money, or anything like that."

"You guys really like each other, huh?"

Jackie flushed, "Oh yes."

"So have you guys done.. you know?"

"No, not yet. I want it to be actually special this time. Unlike my first time with Michael."

She scrunched her face up in the thought of her disappointment that Kelso was her first, "Lets just get inside."

As they were going up the escalating stairs, Burbank jewelers was across. On the big glass windows, advertisements pictured all the deals they were having for an "end of summer blowout."

"Just because I'm not happy now because of jewelry doesn't mean I wont go look! Are you coming Donna?"

"I'll be in soon, I'm just going to stop at that music store real quick. I'll meet you."

Jackie pushed open the glass doors and scanned the glass cases for anything that caught her eye. Instead of finding something, she found someone. Eric Forman was slouched over the engagement ring section.

"Eric! Oh my god! Does Donna know you are ENGAGED?"

"Shhh, Jackie. What? I'm proposing to her! Is she here?! You cannot let her know you saw me here."

"Eric I'm not very good at keeping secrets but I'll try."

"Okay, thank you. Now go distract Donna do not let her come in here!" Eric shouted as he pushed Jackie out towards the entrance.  
Jackie stumbled out back into the main floor and walked towards the music store. Donna came out with a bag full of records, "Hey how did it go in there?"

"Damn Donna, nothing happened! Lets just go home!" Jackie yelled trying her hardest to lie.

* * *

That night Hyde knocked on Jackie's bedroom door and cracked it open.

"Steven! Your here? You came over all by yourself?" Jackie jumped to the edge of her bed

"Yeah, I was going to introduce myself to your parents so I could maybe just start picking you up before school or something."

Jackie got up and sprinted into Hyde with arms wide open, "Oh, Hyde! I would love that. You remembered I hate public transportation."

"Ha Ha, yeah. Jackie where is everybody anyway? Looks like nobody has been here in a few days?"

"Oh, just out.. don't worry. I need to tell you something very important, come sit!"

Jackie patted the spot next to her on her pink unicorn themed blanket, "Now that we are in love and all that, I need to gossip to you."  
Oh god, here comes the gossip.. but I actually think I may want to listen.. Jackie, what are you doing to me? Hyde let out a small smirk.  
"Steven are you even listening? Or are you just going to keep staring at me?" Jackie laughed and playfully pushed Hyde  
"Sorry, sorry. Got distracted. Continue please." Hyde gave her the hand signal to carry on and let out a small chuckle.  
"Okay so I was at the mall and I went into that Burbank jewelers and I was at the engagement rings.."

"Engagement rings? Oh Jackie, this is all so.. so sudden." Hyde said in a female voice and stretched out his fingers.

"Ha Ha very funny smart ass!" Jackie playfully punched Hydes arm, "No in all seriousness I saw Eric there. He wants to propose to Donna soon! Isn't that crazy?"

"Forman was getting money out of his candy land stash earlier to look at rings, I can't believe he's really going through with it."

"Isn't that a good thing though? I mean he's committing himself to one person for the rest of his life.. How romantic is that?"

Hyde kissed Jackie on the forehead, "one day, I promise."

Jackie let out one of the biggest smiles Hyde has ever seen, "I'm holding you to that. Hope you know."

"So if your parents aren't coming home tonight.." Hyde trailed off

"You are in for a night full of cuddles Steven Hyde." She pushed him back on the bed and snuggled her way up to his body.

* * *

It was around 5 am, and Hyde woke up to the soft whispers coming of Jackie's sleeping breath.

_Is she sleep talking? What is she saying? _Hyde tried focusing on the syllables sliding off her tongue.

"I olive you" Jackie slipped out

_Olive? Love! She said love._

_"_I love you too more than anything."

_Damn, that feels so good to say._

Hyde was about to get back to his dream world when something on the night stand caught his eye. He carefully reached over and grabbed the blue spiral notebook and tried to make out the cover.

"Jackie's Diary, do not read! I mean it!" Hyde let out a small chuckle over the cover

_I mean, she wont even know. I'll just take a peek.._

Immediately flipping to the last page it was dated August 25th, 1978.

_Just a few days ago._

He scanned the pages until he came down to something that stuck out;

_Today I was offered a modeling job for some new store going into the mall in the Spring. This is my dream job.. _

_I mean it used to be.. I turned it down and couldn't be any more happy. What is happening to me?_


	9. 9- Lets Get This Over With

The next morning Hyde woke up and instinctively hugged his arms to grasp Jackie tighter, "good morning baby." Hyde sleepily kissed what he was holding only  
to realize he was cuddled up to one of her bigger unicorn stuffed animals. He laughed at his "new girlfriend" and pushed it aside. _One of these days we will just  
wake up to each other_ Hyde let out a chuckle and grabbed his pants. He lazily put them on, jumped up and finished his belt buckle. He walked down the hallway out of the room and smelt something amazing come up the stairs. _Is that bacon?_ Hyde walked down the stairs to see Jackie running around the kitchen with a bit of pancake batter on her cheek.

"Baby, what is all of this?" Hyde said while walking towards the bar stool.

"Oh! I was going to surprise you in bed.. Its breakfast! At least its bacon and beer pancakes. I'm not sure if they will taste like beer but I threw some in for you" Jackie let out that smile Hyde loved so much.

"You are coming along quite well." Hyde chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jackies waist. Jackie sneakily reached behind herself and stuck her fingers in the pancake batter. She then went in for the kiss but right before their mouths met, she spread the batter all over Hydes cheek.

"Oh, I'm going to get you now!"

The couple spent the better part of the morning running around the house, flinging pancake mix at the other. Jackie hid behind the couch peaking over the left side. Hyde came up behind her and tackled her to the floor. Neither of them moved they just laid they're looking in each others eyes. Jackie moved her hand to his cheek as he looked down from on top of her. Hyde slowly moved his face towards hers and parted her lips with his tongue. She tangled her fingers in his curls, which instinctively made Hyde kiss her more passionately. She rolled him over and was now on top, Hydes fingers traced down her neck all the way down her spine which sent a shiver in her lips, She slipped out a little moan. _I don't think is the right time for this.._ Hyde thought She broke the kiss and looked at him looking for what to do now,

" I think.. think I'm ready."

"Lets wait for the moment when you know, I don't want you to regret it."

Hyde sat up moving Jackie to stand up, "Maybe we should clean up the pancake batter all over the house."

Hyde laughed and grabbed Jackies hand. _Oh what have you done to me Jackie Burkhart_. He smiled the rest of the morning at that thought.

* * *

Later that night Hyde sat down on his famous chair with the rest of the guys. He kicked his feet back not listening to the conversation.

"HYDE!" Screamed Kelso from the couch.

"What?" He broke his train of thoughts.

"So you and Jackie huh?"

"What about it?"

"Well, it's just_ unnatural._ Shes going to want other things than you."

"Kelso, I think I can manage my relationship. I spent last night with her and it was fine. Better than fine."

"Well she turned down that modeling job for you.. she's going to regret it one day."

"How did you know about that?"

"We were at the mall when it happened. We over heard when we were getting pretzels." Eric answered.

"I should go talk to her about this.." Hyde trailed off

"Look man, School starts tomorrow. Just bring it up then." Eric suggested,

"But for now, guess who stole a 12 pack?" Eric held up 12 red and white cans of beer.

"Forman you stole something? That's bad ass!"

"Well no actually, Fez did." Eric admitted

The four boys separated the beers and threw on a Pink Floyd record, celebrating the last night of summer vacation.

* * *

At 5:45 am the alarm sang the tune marking the first day of school. Jackie woke up with her black hair in a knot on the top of her head and her pore patches still attached to under her eyes from the night before. "This is my year, get ready Point Place." She rose from her bed and stumbled to the bathroom, the house was empty and silent besides the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. She put the needle on the record Steven let her burrow and instantly started swaying her hips. 'I've lived all over the world, I've left every place. Please be mine, share my life, stay with me.' Those lyrics played over and over in her head, that really reminds me of Steven. She smiled at that thought and knowing the fact this would be the first year Hyde had a girlfriend actually in the same school as him. _I'm his first!_ Jackie let out a giggle and ran towards her dresser. She had to wear her cheerleading outfit since it would be starting back up first period. She lifted her night-gown over her head and slid the yellow and green head cheerleader outfit on and slid on her white sneakers. She stared at herself in the mirror, she looked so happy. Her eyes were big and bright, her lips were a natural plump rose and her cheeks were growing red with excitement of seeing Steven. She lost track of time and before she knew it, she heard a honking coming from the driveway. She ran to the window to see the black sleek-ness of his car and his hand tapping across the door to whatever he was listening too. She skipped down the stairs and ran out the door.

"Good morning my cheerleader." Hyde stepped out to greet her and stared at her for a second,  
"Oh, let me open the door for you."

"You are getting good at this boyfriend thing Steven." She winked her left hazel eye just in time to see him blush as well

"Yeah, well I'm actually trying. Dear god help me!" He let out a laugh that made Jackies stomach flutter with butterflies for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

Hyde was the first at lunch and he picked the usual table that him and the guys have sat at for the last 3 years. Eric joined him next,  
"So I'm proposing tonight man."

"What? Dude, congrats. This is absolutely crazy just so you know."

Hyde patted him on the back, "I can't talk. Ha Ha" Hyde was watching the door since he sat down waiting for Jackie and its like he cued her entrance. As soon as he finished the sentence, the tiniest cheer leader made her way in through the glass doors. She made eye contact with Hyde and signaled she would be over in a minute. She stopped at the jock table to talk over whatever preppy shit they talked about, Hyde watched her out of the corner of his glasses. She brushed her curls behind her shoulder and sat on the edge of the lunch table. He knew she couldn't tell he was staring but every few seconds she would look over his way, bite her bottom lip, and completely ignore the other cheerleader. Finally after a few moments she walked over and sat in her new spot next to Hyde. Kelso and Donna walked over with the lunch trays.

"Eric I got you those little sandwiches you like, I figured we could split while figuring out our date tonight."

"Oh you are in for a treat tonight little woman." Eric winked towards his red-headed girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh! Is tonight the night?" Jackie shouted in excitement

"Is tonight what?" Donna pressed

"Oh, uh Hyde and I are going to that place and I'm really happy...You know that place, Steven."

Steven shook his head agreeing.

Eric gave her a look of appreciation and confusion. After everything cleared out, Eric came to whisper to Jackie,  
"You know I've never considered us as close friends but thanks for keeping my secret for now. Means a lot Jackie."

"Yeah no problem. Good luck tonight." She patted his back in encouragement and winked.

"This is just weird that your being so nice.. I'll go now." Eric laughed and walked towards Donna

"Hey love, I need to ask you something." Hyde pulled Jackie behind to sit with him for a few more minutes

"What is it? You look like your hiding something Steven." Jackies smile disappearing.

"No, no! It's nothing bad.. its just I knew you turned down something for me.."

"Did they tell you I was offered the job? Because I don't need it."

"Actually.. yes. Thats your dream, I don't want you to give up things because you think it'll make me mad."

"Steven, when I said no it wasn't because I thought you would be mad. Honestly, when they asked I was excited yes, but then I thought about it and I don't want to just be known for my _very_ good looks anymore.."

Before she could finish Principle Healy came over, "Ms. Burkhart we need to talk immediately in private."

"What is it?" Jackie stood up

Mr. Healy bit his lip, not sure if he should reveal himself in front of the cafeteria.

"Please just tell me here." Jackie sounded annoyed, "I would like to get out of this smelly lunch room soon."

"Your parents were killed in a boat accident. I am so sorry to tell you this. I couldn't get in touch with any other family.."Mr. Healy stuck out his arm and touched Jackie's back sorrowfully,"Mrs. Forman is picking you up today and bringing you to meet with the family lawyer. I know this is short notice.."

"My.. my parents?" Jackie's eyes watered first and then the tears came streaming down.

Hyde immediately ran to her side just in time to catch the collapsing Jackie.

"Somebody get a nurse!" Steven screamed.


	10. 10-Light Me Up

Chapter 10! Thank you all so much for all of your super positive reviews! I love this story and I'm so glad you guys enjoy it as well. I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter! My laptop of five years finally ended up crashing last week so I finally had to cave in and get a new one (not like I'm not already totally in love with it!) Anyway, here is chapter 10! As always love feedback :) Enjoy!

* * *

Jackie slowly blinked her eyes open and tried to sit up. A feeling of pressure rushed to the front of her head, Jackie let out a groan and laid back on the metal gurney.

She felt warm hands wrap themselves around her wrist, "Steven? Whats going on?"

"Baby there's a lot happening. Lets just take these things slow."

She felt his lips grace her forehead.

"I had the worst dream Steven, my parents.."

"Jackie just, that wasn't a dream. You fainted after you got the news. Remember in the cafeteria. Love, I am so sorry. Whatever you need."

Jackie's left hand flew to her forehead trying to process all the information.

A knock came from the open frame to the nurses room, "Hey Jackie.. I'll take you back to my house and we can just figure this all out. Or whatever you want to do."

Kitty said while grabbing her school bags "Oh, yes. Thank you. I'll meet you at the car. I just need a second to breathe."

"Absolutely hunny. Steven, I'll see you and Eric after school."

Hyde nodded and waved his hand to say goodbye to his adopted mother.

Jackie wobbled off the nursing bed and immediately lost her balance, she let out a little scream,"Steveeen!"

Just in time his arms cradled her back, "Got you." Hyde smiled

"I need you so much now, Steven." "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Jackie and Kitty entered the Forman residence and set her bags by the decade old couch. "Well you can have Laurie's room.. I don't know when she will ever be back. I'm sure some "divorced" man has booked an apartment with her or something in Chicago."

Mrs. Forman let out a nervous laugh not knowing exactly how to handle this situation.

"Thank you Mrs. Forman. I'll just.. go up there now and unpack." Jackie let out a weak smile and climbed the carpet stairs.

Kitty pushed opened the kitchen door to see Red sitting at the table, "Red, that poor girl upstairs.."

"Kitty every time these kids are homeless you take them in. We don't have all the money in the world."

"Red Forman I'm going to pretend you did not even say that! Her parents are gone and today I saw a change in Jackie! This girl last month wouldn't even take a cookie from my kitchen because she said I was "less fortunate" and she doesn't take hand outs. Today when she found out she was coming here she just accepted it, and now she's even taking Lauries messy room. And you just look at the man she's made Steven! I caught him singing in the shower!" Her blonde curls bounced as she slammed her fists against the counter. She let out a nervous laugh after and looked at Mr. Forman for answers.

Red looked slightly terrified at his wife's outburst but instead of dragging the argument on he just patted her hands, "Ok Sweetheart, everything will be fine." The kitchen swing door moved slightly and Kitty looked puzzled. She went into the living room and looked around and saw nothing. She turned around to go back to her husband but saw an envelope quickly taped to the back of the door. Her elder fingers unhinged the top and took out two pieces of paper. The first one was a note:

_I don't want to be taken in. _

_Everything will be fine for me. _

_Thank you for the offer. _

_Also, the other slip in here is a check.. Thank you for everything over the past 5 years. Tell Steven I love him, please? _

Kitty touched the note and revealed the slip behind it, " A check for 10,000.." She whispered.

"Red! Get the car on now! Jackie left!"

* * *

An exhausted Steven slammed open the basement door and went straight to his room.

"Whoa whoa, Hyde it'll be okay man. We will find her, I swear. This town is only 40 feet by 40 feet big." Eric tried to lighten the mood and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I just don't know why she would leave. Especially without me.. She made me promise to not go anywhere. Whatever, this is why I dont open up. I'm going to try to get some sleep, night." Steven stalked into his room and removed his glasses.

_I only wear these to cover up my true feelings.. I hide behind them.. Maybe I do because I always get left Jackie!_ He threw his glasses at the wall and they shattered into a million small pieces on the floor. _Fuck_

He slammed onto his bed and looked at the ceiling, _where is she_.. He rolled to his side and pushed one hand underneath the pillow and felt an envelope.

"What the fuck? This can't be a stash, I quit weeks ago."

He grabbed the paper and sat up. He undid the binding and took out the scribbled on paper.

_Steven, I wasn't going to leave you a note. _

_But as I ran through the door all I could think of is that I want to be in my safe place.. that's with you. Remember? _

_If you are truly serious about us I need to know. Run away with me, I have money. Please Steven? If you are serious meet me. I'll be at my house packing up until midnight. Please come. I love you, Jackie. _

Hyde closed the paper and thought to himself. The answer is almost obvious. _What time is it?_ He looked over his shoulder the clock blinked 11:53 PM. Holy shit, I need to go.


	11. 11-Dust

Hey guys! Little warning; this chapter gets a little rated R, haha. This chapter is super important to set up the rest of the story, in my opionion its really where the story starts :) As always I LOVE feedback, please tell me what you think!

* * *

Steven Hyde drove down the deserted streets of Point Place faster than he ever has. He knew this may be the last time he would ever go past the Hub, the last time he would climb up the water tower with a 6 pack, or the last time he would be dragged to the comic store to get the latest G.I joe doll with Eric.

His car began to slow down as the memories swarmed his head, he came to a stop at a red light and the clock ticked 11:58. Jackie's house was in clear view and he had the choice of running away with the girl he fell in love with or staying here with the friends and memories he has made over the past 18 years of his life.

* * *

Jackie zipped up the last of her packed pink luggage. She looked at the clock 11:58. _Hes not coming.._ Jackie's eyes began to water. "I cant blame him. Why would he want to runaway from everything he has here." She whispered as she touched the Led Zeppelin shirt he gave her when they first dated. She took the shirt off and laid it on the bed, "Goodbye Steven."

Jackie grabbed her closest hoodie and threw it on, holding back the tears. She walked out the back door and made her way with two of her bags towards her car. She shoved them in a trunk with all the effort she had and went back towards the house. Her toes barely made noise as they tiptoed up the master stairs. She heard the floor creak behind her and spun around.

"Arent you forgetting one of your favorite shirts?" Steven smiled and extended his arm holding the Led Zeppelin shirt out to her.

"Steven! You came!" She sprinted at him full blast and hit him with a force almost knocking him over.

"I said I wasn't going anywhere, even if this is crazy. " he let out a small side smile and kissed the top of her hair.

She pouted and let go of her grab on him, "you cant do this Steven. Its selfish of me to even ask."

A dumbfounded look came across his stubbled face. "Jackie, your going to listen to me. Sit please."

He gestured for her to sit on the antique chair in the corner of the room.

"Ok this is hard for me to say as you know, you are doing all of this weird shit to me. I've never been manipulated to do something I don't want to do before but yet last week, I was holding your purse waiting for you to try on dresses at the mall. This 5 foot 4 inch girl is making me hold purses and I love it."

He let out a laugh and looked at her sincerely,"on the way here, thousands of memories swarmed my head. Im glad I had all the experiences I did because some of those are the reason you and I are together. Jackie, if you are in trouble I would do anything to help you. Everything else will fall into place, I promise."

For the first time in her entire life Jackie Burkhart didnt have anything to say back. Her eyes watered, and the biggest smile Hyde has ever seen came upon her face.

"I love you, Steven. Every single part of you." She raised his hand and kissed the finger tips and kissed his rough, cracked hands. Jackie stood up and kissed his chest, up his scruffy neck to his soft lips. He kissed her back soft and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Follow me Mr. Hyde." She said teasingly she skipped down the hallway towards her bedroom and threw her hoodie towards him. The hoodie hit him in the face, he yanked it away and looked down the hallway. She disappeared into her bedroom and was giggling from somewhere inside the deep, dark room.

"I'm going to get you missy." He teased as he opened the door. There was Jackie, naked and awaiting Hyde to come join her on her mattress. He couldn't put his chin back to his top lip no matter how hard he tried, "j-j-jackie." He stammered, "what are you doing."

She smiled at his innocence," Steven Hyde is to scared to be near a naked women. Get over here!"

He walked over slowly like he was reviewing the situation in his head. He made it to the edge of her bed and sat down. Jackies arms flung around his chest and started kissing and sucking parts of his neck.

"I'm ready Steven."

They made eye contact as the words came off her tongue. His brown eyes focused on the way her lips moved and turned his body completely around now facing her. He kissed her with the same passion as the first and second kisses they shared. His fingers traced down her neck and ended right on her breast. He traced her silk skin with his fingertips and felt himself stir. She let out shallow moans in between kisses. Her hands ripped his shirt completely off in one movement and without a second thought her small fingers ripped the remaining articles of clothing left on his body. Hyde slowly entered Jackie and worked their bodys slowly. He went down to kiss her but on accident they bumped heads, and Jackie let out a playful laugh.

"You look beautiful." His breathe was low and the words came out mumbled.

She looked at him confused, "Steven your acting weird." There bodies stopped and she seperated herself from him.

"What? No i'm not! Your acting weird missy." Hyde said defensively.

"Whats going on? Her face marbled with seriousness.

"Its just.. your going to laugh! I cant do this." Hyde hopped of the bed and grabbed his plaid boxers.

"Do what? Was I not good?" Her eyes began to water, Hyde turned around and saw the confusion spread across the wrinkles in her forehead.

"No, Jackie. You were perfect. Thats the problem. Usually I just have sex with girls, and I'm out. I've never.." His throat thickened as the words came out," ..made love."

"Oh! Steven, next time wont be so awkward! I love you my little romantic."

She threw on his shirt and her polka dot undies and tackled him back onto the bed.

* * *

The morning came faster than either of them wanted, they tossed away from the sun beaming through the open windows of Jackie's bedroom.

Hyde looked around first and remembered today was the big day, moving day. He looked down at the black haired sleeping beauty attached to his arms.

"Oh, what has happened to me?" He whispered and kissed her forehead. Jackie stirred with the kiss and batted her eyes open at the big-bearded fellow above her, "That thing just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

She tangled her left hand in the mess of his facial hair.

"Well you know, it helps me attract the head cheerleader." He winked down at his smiling girlfriend.

"Smartass." She playfully hit his chest and got up from the bed, "Are you ready to leave Point Place in the rearview mirror?"

She was facing the window looking over the wealthy part of town.

Hyde sneaked his arms behind her and wrapped them around her small frame,"I'm ready when you are."

"I'll be in the car."

* * *

As I was writing this, I didnt want to end on a major cliff hanger for once. I wanted it to be just a loving chapter. The story is far from over however and a new chapter will be up Sunday Night! Thanks for reading zenmasters!


	12. 12- Stop and Stare

Hey guys! I am soo sorry this chapter was a week delayed. Honestly, I wrote about 15 different versions of it because I was so in between if I wanted them to really leave Point Place or not! I hope you all like this chapter. And thanks again for all the positive reviews :) It means the world! -MischiefManaged9 (Chrissi)

* * *

Hyde looked over at the snoring Jackie and smiled a sincerely happy eyes gazed back at the open road infront of him, he had no idea where they were headed. The plan was to drive until they found somewhere new they could settle down where nobody would know them. Everyone in Point Place knew one another, the population was below 1,000 and whatever risky or noble thing someone did; all the neighbors would be buzzing about it in an hour.

Hyde knew that his friends would be confused about why they dissapeared, rumors would speculate. He could picture the local newspaper now, "Local bum kidnaps snobby rich head cheerleader after he murders her parents." He chucked and looked back over at his passed out girlfriend, "You are worth it all." He whispered.

* * *

Jackie sat up, panicking. She was in her night gown in a room shes never seen, she looked around and saw floral ripped wallpaper and destroyed carpet floors. "What the hell is this?"

She got up off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, before she could evaluate how she looked she heard snoring coming from what sounded in the room next door. She ran out the bathroom door and out the bedroom into a bare room with a static TV in the corner, there was a man sleeping still sitting on the broken down couch.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Oh, big shocker. Somebodys drunk, as always." He sleepily yelled."

A man with a full beard and grey bushy hair removed himself from his seat, pushing Jackie out of the way as he moved towards the cries.

"S-S-Steven..?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The man lunged towards Jackie pushing her against a wall, "He left you, remember? You made him give up his life for you. Get over him now, or I swear to god.."

Jackie's tears were uncontrollable she ran back into the room she awoken and locked herself in the bathroom. After locking the door, she slid down into the fetal position while tangling her own fingers in her hair, "I'm just.. just dreaming. Wake up!"

She began to hit her head, in reaction she banged the sink and toothbrushes hit her in the face. "URG" She picked them up and brought them back into the holder, she double glanced at what she saw looking back at her

. Her eyes were frozen to the mirror, she no longer had bright, full eyes. They were now dull, bloodshot bruised eyes. Her hair was ripped out in some places and completely grey with some black underneath, her face was no longer youthful, it was replaced with a much older sad reflection. She slid down and sat on the cool floor tiles and sobbed into her fragile crossed arms. She felt a lump in her nightgowns deep pockets and removed the unfamiliar object. It was a burnt orange cloth-like wallet, in the first pocket she found a cracked, stained photo. It was a photograph of Jackie and Hyde against her fathers expensive car. She flipped it over and found her bubbly handwriting, "The first day of the rest of our lives. Officially leaving Point Place in the rear view mirror."

She touched the letters as she whispered what they said. "This was the day we left, after my parents were killed. We should have never left."

* * *

-"Baby! Baby wake up!" Hyde was lightly shaking Jackie, "Are you ok? You were making all types of awful noises."

He used his fingers to brush her hair out of her face.

"Oh.. yeah I'm good. Just a bad dream."

"Well its over now." He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "We are close to the border of town. Lets get out of the car for a second." He moved the car to the side of the road and took out the keys.

"What are we doing?" Jackie sleepily looked around.

"I brought a camera so we can remember all of this forty years from now." He let out a little laugh,"Now lets take our first picture of our road trip as we leave Point Place in the rear view mirror."

The words echoed in Jackie's mind as she remembered the photo from her dream, "Steven! I cant do this. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, do this?" His forehead tightened as he waited for her answer.

"I can't leave Point Place.. I cant make you leave your home. One day we are going to get into a fight, and you are going to realize you gave up everything and you didn't want too. Then youll leave me.." Her eyes started leaking tears as the words poured out.

His face was serious, "That's never going to happen Jackie. I love you." Hyde touched his lips surprised how easily the words came out now.

Jackie looked up at Hyde afraid to say it back. _It was just a dream Jackie, He isn't going to leave you._ The words were reassuring her like they usually did.

Hyde grabbed Jackie by the waist and pulled her closer, "Wherever you are, is where I'll be. If you want to atleast graduate before running away I'm cool with that. If you want to leave right now, I'll be your co-pilot." Jackie faked a smile and loosely put her arms around his back, "Well we should stay.. for now. Just in case.. You know, we don't work out.."

"Work out, what the hell are you talking about?" His voice cracked out of fear.

As Jackie let go of the embrace to explain herself, a multi colored station wagon pulled behind her car.

"Where the hell do you think you two are going?" Eric jumped out of the drivers side and let out a laugh, "You know none of us will ever actually leave Point Place."


	13. I am Steven Hyde

Chapter 13! Guys, I cant even apologize enough for this crazy delay. I'm in college and I've been swamped with finals and graduating! :( No more delays though! And I'll be posting chapter 14 on Monday. Once again, thank you all for everything!

* * *

"Eric!" Jackie looked happy to find an excuse to avoid this conversation with her boyfriend right now, she didn't even know how to explain herself.

"Guys this is crazy, you need to come back. Jackie, Donna wants you to stay with her for however long you need and Hyde, your my brother. Get you ass home!" Eric let out a laugh and slapped both of their backs playfully.

Steven said nothing but still looking at Jackie for answers.

"Eric, do you care if I ride back with you to Donna s?" Jackie's voice was an unusual low.

"Oh.. yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you right into the car."

She slid into the car without even looking back at Hyde.

"So uh, I'll meet you at home buddy?" Eric looked at Hyde s hollow face looking for answers.

"Whatever." Hyde turned his back and got into Jackie's families car.

"Well.. this is awkward." Eric chuckled, "Jackie! Welcome to the Forman express."

* * *

When Steven got back to his adoptive parents house he was rushed with hugs from Kitty and a slight smile on Reds face.

"Steven, you ever leave me again I will chain you to this house, do you hear me?" Kitty looked seriously into his eyes,"HaHaHa! I'm kidding. Well no, you cant leave."

"Leave the boy alone Kitty, he probably wants to go down to the basement where they all sulk." Red slapped his back, "Dumbass."

Hyde gave Red a reassuring smile and stumbled his way towards the entrance to the solid wood staires.

_For now.. what the fuck does that even mean. I let this girl in, shes always playing head games with me._ Hyde reached for his sunglasses and remember he threw them at the wall just days earlier. _She even made me break my glasses.._ Hyde shook his head, "this girl is going to drive me insane." He whispered

Kelso knocked on Hyde's door frame, "Hey buddy. Welcome back."

"Oh. Hey Kelso.. whats up man?"

"I just want to tell you, you are one of my oldest friends. And I dont think a girl should get in the way of that. I fully support you and Jackie man."

Hyde looked puzzled,"really? thanks."

"Not to mention, I got a girl pregnant so now I really need to focus on her I guess.. and the baby." Kelso rolled his eyes

"Dude, your going to be a dad? That's awesome. Just don't teach the thing to be an idiot like his old man." Hyde punched his are just like old times, "Man, I'm glad we can be friends. I really need some advice with Jackie."

Hyde explained everything to Kelso and at the end of it, Kelso was doing his usual idiot smile.

"I know what the problem is!" Kelso exclaimed, "Jackie always wanted me to pop the question, remember? She wants you to ask her to be your wife!"

"That's crazy man... I mean.. no.. maybe.. you could be on to something here Kelso." Hyde scratched his stubble on his chain while his thoughts exploded.

"Lets go ring shopping."

"Thanks for the ride Eric." Jackie's voice came out quieter than Eric has ever heard it. She closed the car door behind her and was greeted at the entrance by Bob.

"I've used the extra bed and set it up right next to Donnas, shes upstaires waiting for you." Bob smiled at Jackie.

"Thanks Mr. Pinciotti, I'll go right up there."

Jackie wasn't ready to explain herself to Donna, or Bob, and definitely not Steven. _I'm going to have to avoid him until I figure out what my dream meant._

As soon as she got up to the top stair, Donna opened her door and hugged Jackie which was weird for both of them,"Sorry Jackie, but something seriously bad could have happened to both of you."

Jackie said nothing in return and just slid past her into their new shared bedroom.

"Yeah, welcome to the room." Donna sarcastically greeted Jackie, "Not going to lie, I think It's pretty romantic that Hyde just wanted to run off with you like that! He must really like you."

"Oh Donna!" The tears all came out in waterfalls down Jackies porcelain skin,"I had the worst dream about us and now I dont know if I can be with him anymore!"

"Jackie, its just a dream. Dreams mean nothing half the time. You are being crazy!" Donna patted her back.

"This was so real, it felt so real, and I accidentally let it slip that we might not be together that much longer and I know hes going to want answers."

Donna stood up, angrily staring at Jackie,"Burkhart you go fix things right now. You both need to talk all of this nonsense out before he really thinks he did something wrong."

Jackie shook her head, begging Donna to not make her go confront what she said to Hyde. Before she could pull the phone out of Donnas fingers, she already told Steven to come over.

* * *

"That was Donna, apparently Jackie is waiting for me at her house to go talk." Hyde caught Kelso up on the phone call that just took place. The two were just about leaving the mall, "Do you think she will like that ring? I cant believe I'm proposing." Hyde laughed at the absolute craziness of this idea.

"Everything will be fine bro, I call being best man." Kelso looked at Hyde seriously.

"You and Forman can fight to the death for it. Hows that sound?" Hyde got into the drivers seat and turned up the radio.

The two talked about being engaged and being a soon to be father the entire ride back. When they both got out of the car in the Formans driveway Kelso turned to Hyde, "Good look, and be prepared for Jackie to ball her eyes out. She loves that gooey stuff."

Hyde smiled and held up the tiny black box,"Here is to this insanity of this plan. Cheers!"

Hyde started walking towards the neighbors, practicing what exactly he was going to say over and over again in his head.

_Jackie, I have never felt this way in my entire life for anyone. Especially a girl that is so different from me. I cant picture my self without you.. Scratch that, that just doesnt sound right._

He brought his knuckles up to the door, and before they met the wood, Donna opened the door.

"Hey Hyde, shes in my room waiting for you. Good luck." Donna gave him an apologetic smile.

_Oh no._

He slipped his dirt crusted boots off at the door and slid past the kitchen and living room until he made it to the first stair. _You got this, your Steven Hyde._

He skipped every other step and opened Donnas bedroom door. There was a tear stained face staring back at him, "Baby? Whats wrong!" Hyde lunged towards and wrapped her tight in his arms.

"Steven, I love you. I've put a lot of thought into what I'm about to say.." He put his fingers up to her lips to cut off her sentence,"shh baby, I have something that I want to do."

He pulled the tiny black box out of his flannels pocket and got down on one knee before her. Jackie's eyes became huge and started tearing up again.

* * *

_This is just like my dream, if he proposes and I say yes he will regret this someday.._ Jackie thought to herself.

"Jackie Burkhart, I wanted to give you a proper speech but that's just not the guy I am. I didn't even think I was his type of guy, the guy that proposes and confesses his love to a girl that is so different than himself.. But here I am, on my knee in front of you. I promise to give you my favorite Led Zeppelin shirt when you are cold, I promise to secretly listen to ABBA for you and let you call me pet names, I promise to always eat the beer pancakes you make me no matter how awful they are, and I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

_Yes.. YES YES YES YES!_ Jackies thoughts screamed but she knew that couldn't be the answer she gave him.

"Steven.. no. I can't be with you anymore."


	14. 14- I Was Lost

Hey guys! Thank you for all the nice messages welcoming me back, and all the beautiful reviews you guys left chapter 13. I'm so happy you like this story as much as I love writing it! Enough chatter though, here is chapter 143

* * *

"So our first date is almost over." Jackie was looking as beautiful as ever, perched on the trunk of her fathers car wearing her black curls half up and half down, wearing one of Stevens favorite dresses she wore from time to time.

"Mhm" Hyde looked over to his date and realized her face was inching closer and closer to his.

_She wants me to kiss her.. well this date hasn't been THAT bad.. Here goes nothing._

Steven tucked his dry fingers behind her ear and connected their lips in one movement. Before he knew it, Jackie disconnected the kiss and sat with no words.

"Well..I didnt feel anything!" She let out a giggle, "Did you?"

Hydes fingertips were feeling the electricity that was staying on his lips from the aftermath of the kiss, "Uh..no..Wait, no I didnt."

_You are lying to her, you idiot! Quick say something to distract her so she doesn't know._

"We could always do it." Hyde let out a playful laughter.

"Just get me home you idiot." Jackie returned the giggle.

The memory replayed in Steven Hydes thoughts as he still was on one knee, looking at the ring. He let the ring dangle on his finger tip, looking at the small diamond glow in the light from the desk lamp above him. Numb was all he felt, he didnt want to get up or go find what happened, he officially let a girl in and it broke him. The memory of their first date was all that was in his head, when she said she felt nothing he should have left her alone forever after that. Jackie Burkhart didn't love him, she used him. The realization hit him like knives everywhere, he finally got to his feet and looked one last time at the ring.

"Never again." Steven whispered as he threw the ring onto Jackies new bed. He found a piece of paper on the vanity and started scribbling his late note addressed to her.

* * *

Donna found a tear stained face Jackie sitting on the water towers lowest step.

"Jackie, what is going on? Hyde proposed and you said no? You have everyone else fooled but me, I know you love him."

"Of course you idiot!" Jackie shot back while continuing to cry back into her folded arms.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"I am going to ruin his life Donna, I've never put someone first in my entire life. This is killing me."

Jackie wrapped her arms around Donnas waist crying the hardest she has ever seen.

"Is there someone else Jackie?"

"What? No! Do you know how I would love to be Mrs. Jackie Hyde right now? To be dragging him all around the mall picking out center pieces, to be trying on a million wedding dresses a day and maybe getting him into a dress shirt, never mind a tux, and just know he is mine forever? That's all I dream about. But I'm not the rich, on top of the world Jackie Burkhart anymore. I'm the parent less, homeless, no future Jackie now and he shouldn't have to settle down with that. I love him so much Donna."

"Jackie, if that is true than you are throwing that out of the window. That is real love, putting someone before yourself. Hyde is putting you first, he just proposed to you knowing what you are now and it didnt bother him. You need to go fix this if you ever want to work things out again."

"Where is he?"

"I found this on your bed..along with the ring." Donna reached in her back pocket and took out the crumpled paper, inside the engagement ring fell into Jackies palms. She unfolded the stationary and read out loud.

_Jackie,_

_I want to say I hate you. I would love to hate you right now. But if that was true than you wouldn't have had the chance to break my heart like this._

_I need to get away from all of this, I'm taking the bus to the furthest place I can get with the rest of my money. Have the ring, throw it away, do whatever._

_-Hyde_

"I need to go, now!"

* * *

Still in his dress clothes, Steven Hyde sat on the cool bench waiting for the last bus to bring him to a new place, a new place without any sign of Jackie. His heart was heavy and his eyes were exhausted, he was so done with that entire day.

The bright lights filled the empty street as the bus neared the stop.

_Finally._

He stood up and grabbed his warned bags, in the corner of his eye he saw a five foot shadow running towards him; he knew exactly who it was.

The bus had a lead to Steven and reached him a few seconds before she could get close enough, "Steven! Wait! Dont leave."

"I will never waste another second on you, Jackie." The words were loud enough to stop Jackie dead in her tracks. She saw him climb the stairs without even looking back. The engine started up and departed from the terminal.

Jackie fell to her knees, watching the absolute love of her life leave her. She looked down at her left hand and the engagement ring sparkled from her ring finger.

Just as she was about to take it off she heard the brake line squeak from the bus, she looked up and saw the curly hair afro run towards her; dropping his bags in the middle of his sprint.

"Steven?" Jackie got back to her feet and felt his body bump into her. They held each other just like that for the next hour, just crying into each other and whispering apology's.

"I need to say something Steven." She pulled away just enough to be able to look into his eyes, "I was stupid. I had a stupid dream and I was afraid to make you settle down with me. I learned something though.. about love today. You put me first no matter what I am, and because of that..if the offer is still on the table I mean.." She showed him her left hand with the ring still attached to her ring finger.

"Are you saying yes..?!" All the painful memories from that day vanished the minute Steven saw the ring.

"I am, 100% ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hyde pulled her face to his, getting the same electric shock he did all that time ago when they were sitting on her Daddys hood.

"Well lets go get married then Bitches!" Fez shouted from the Vista cruisers back window. Jackie and Hyde looked over together and saw all of their best friends pulling up.

"Ha! I'm having a big wedding, you should know that." Jackie still clutching Hydes torso, laughed while responding then got dead serious.

"Steven, everyone I love is right here. Lets go get married."

"Jackie.. what? Are you being serious?"

"This is my family now!" She let out a little laugh, "Lets go slow poke!" She yanked his arm towards the vista cruiser, "I'll be the one in white." She chimed.


End file.
